1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to novel 2-substituted-4-aryloxyalkylamine thiazoles as described further below. The thiazoles are useful as antisecretory agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several 4-aryl-substituted thiazoles have been described which have various biological activities. For example, published European Patent Application No. 130,077 describes a compound having the formula ##STR1## This compound inhibits blood platelet aggregation and demonstrates anti-cholesteremic activity.
Published European Patent Application 117,082 discloses compounds of the formula ##STR2## where R.sub.1 is OH or NHCH.sub.3 and R.sub.2 is CH.sub.3, CO.sub.2 C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CN or HC.dbd.CHCO.sub.2 CH.sub.3. These compounds exhibit cardiotonic activity.
Derwent Abstract 85-1051681/18 describes compounds of the formula ##STR3## where R.sub.1 is cycloalkyl, cyclic amino, lower alkylamino or substituted phenyl, R.sub.2 is substituted pyridyl and R.sub.3 is phenyl or phenyl substituted by lower alkyl or alkoxy. These compounds have analgesic, antiulcer or blood platelet aggregating activity.
None of the 4-aryl-substituted thiazoles of the prior art discussed above contain a 4-aryloxyalkylamine substituent.